


Languages

by orphan_account



Category: Nation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt by Jemini.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by Jemini.

'What? What does it want?' asked the King, backing away from the pantaloon bird as it approached him.

'Food,' said Daphne simply. ‘It’s all a pantaloon bird ever wants. I wouldn’t give it any, though.'

'Why?'

'It’ll never leave you alone.'

Recently she had had to explain everything to her father, from chewing food for old people to the viciousness of the hogs. 'Look, Papa,' she said, 'just listen to the island, and the people. They’ll tell you what they want.'

Six months later, the King gave her much the same advice, as, terrified, she faced her first royal ball.


End file.
